Seigaku's Therapy
by XxxBLACKinnocencexxX
Summary: A RyomaXOC story I can't think of anything to say... It's all in the title :D


**A/N:** Hello everyone! :D This is my first fanfic about PoT and i don't know if i portrayed the characters well xD I am welcome to comments/suggestions/critics but no flames please ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PoT but i do own my OCs.

**P.S.**

If you want to read more of my stories, just go to the link in my profile :)

That is where i post all my original stories so hope you enjoy! ~

* * *

**YUUKI'S POV**

It was an hour past twelve. We just finished eating lunch and now I'm heading off outside, who knows where I'll go. I tied my dark brown curly hair which was about 2 inches below the shoulder into a ponytail since it is noon and it's going to be really hot. I wore a plain white shirt matched with blue-jean shorts and grabbed my wallet in case I need to buy something. I hurriedly ran downstairs and went off.

"Ittekimasu!" I yelled hoping someone heard me.

"Take care, sis. Don't forget where our house is." And luckily, my brother heard me and was snickering right now. _Annoying big brother…_

"Hey! I'm not a little child anymore!" I shouted once more and closed the door.

As I got out of our house, I walked slowly not knowing where to go to. I looked up to the sky which was just up above me. _The sky is beautiful, plain blue . . . and endless. Just like the dream i had when i was little. An endless dream to be the world's best tennis player but that accident ruined it and is now shattered to little pieces just like the clouds up in the sky. Stop it, Yuuki. You're just hurting yourself even more. I've got to concentrate on school work more._ Then, a breeze passed by that seemed to calm my thoughts. I've now arrived to a park where my feet led me.

"Haa, so nice to have this weather everyday…" I said as I stretched my arms without caring if people saw me.

"Meow."

"Huh? I can hear something." I turned around to see if what I heard is what I'm thinking right now.

"Meow. Meow."

I tried to find where the sound was coming from. I looked through the trees and bushes and followed where the sound was. At last, I found a bush which was abnormally shaking and so I thought maybe the _cat _is there. I shoved the bushes through every direction to see the purring cat. Then, I saw a cute feline which I think was a Himalayan cat staring with innocent eyes at me. I kneeled down to where the cat was laying and slowly held out my hand. The feline's eyes were immediately following which direction I placed my hand. I carried her or him with me and put her or him on a bench so that the owner of this cat may find it immediately. A minute passed, the cat grew tired and gently placed her warm fuzzy body on my lap which made me felt ticklish one moment. I gently caressed its fur while I sang it to sleep.

_Sleep, cat, sleep. _

_Your mother's away._

_Sleep, cat, sleep._

_And call it a day._

_Lalalalalalalala ~_

"Ahem." A coarse voice suddenly surprised me and made me jumped that the cat that was asleep on my lap a while ago was now awake. I turned to see who the person was and thought that maybe he or she was this cat's owner.

"Umm, is this cat yours?" I asked.

"Hai. Thank you for finding him." the boy said. Now that I see him clearly, I think he's around my age. He has eyes like a feline with bright amber colour. His hair was jet black with a hint of deep blue green on the tips of his hair.

"Ah, I see. This feline's a boy!" I said as I ruffled the cat's fur. I seriously thought that this cat was a girl. _So cute ~_

"Ah, yes. His name is Karupin." The boy said with his expression slightly shocked as he didn't know that would be coming from me. _Hehe, his face is totally priceless~ I'm actually an animal lover._

"Ne, Karupin. Take care of your master well," I said as I talked to the cat, "And as for you, mister?"

"Echizen, Echizen Ryoma."

"Echizen-kun, take care of Karupin as well." I said as I smiled and was about to leave until.

"Thank you again for finding Karupin, miss?" he said while holding his precious cat.

"Yuuki, Zerozaki Yukki." I smiled.

"Doumo Arigato, Zerozaki-san." He said plainly and with a serious face.

"Just Zero is fine."

"Then, sankyuu Zero." He said as he smirked at me and left.

* * *

It was another typical school day. On the way to school, I passed by a kitten that was all alone wandering the streets. I approached it and saw that it seemed like it was hungry. _CUTE! What is a kitten doing here?_ I immediately rummaged my bag to find any food that I can give to this poor kitty cat. _What do cats eat? Hmm, I know! _I got my jug full of milk out of my bag and find a bowl or saucer where I can put it. Unfortunately, there was nothing with and around me at any moment. _Looks like I have to bring it with me ~ _and so, I brought it with me on the way to school and trying to hide it from the teachers. Good thing, the students near me doesn't seem to notice. I went to the back of Seishun Gakuen, _my school_, and carefully put down the cat.

"Here you go, cat junior." I said as I placed the milk on a saucer that was found on the school grounds a while ago.

The kitten purred and looked me in the eye. _Wahh! So cute and innocent ~_ then, it started to drink from the saucer.

"Saa, you keep a cat here?" a familiar voice said together with a chuckle.

"Fuji nii-san! Why are you here?" I said as I turned around to see Fuji Syuusuke, _me and my big brother's childhood friend_, grinning at me.

"I was just running laps for tennis practice and then, I saw you with that kitten." He said with a smile.

"Ah, souka. Well, isn't it bad for you to be skipping practice? Youmightbegivenmorelapstorun, so *ja!" I quickly said as I tried to push him away so that he would forget about the cat and will not try to bribe me again.

"You haven't answered my question. Saa, who knows what the teacher will do to you if they find out you're keeping a stray animal behind Seishun…" he said as he playfully teased me. _I knew this would come… _I thought as I sweat dropped.

"PLEASE! DON'T TELL IT TO THE TEACHERS! This kitten's all alone when I saw it and it has no home to go to. I'll try to find a home for it soon so please don't tell!" I said as I clasped my hands together in front of him hoping that he would.

"Okay." He said.

"You would? THANK YOU VERY MUCH," I said as I bowed down a lot of times to express my gratitude but knowing this guy, "what do you want?" _Of course, he would need something in return…_

"Saa, you don't have to give me anything..." _really? _I thought sarcastically.

"Just come today after school for tennis so you could help us in training." _Or so I thought…_

"I thought I said that I wouldn't play tennis anymore and . . . plus, I can't." I said as I lowered down my voice at the last phrase.

"Then, just come with your brother at tennis practice and we'll go home afterschool. Bring the kitten also." He said as he chuckled again.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Saa, there goes the bell. Bye, Yuuki-chan." He said as he drifted away.

I went to the classroom and went to my usual seat beside the window. Everyone was noisy even if the bell rang already. I heard some girls, I think it was Osakada-san, talking about a transfer student who is really good at tennis. _Lucky him… _I placed my head in the table in between my arms and started to remember what Fuji nii-san said to me. _'Just come today afterschool for tennis practice so you could help us in training.'_

"Minna, go back to your seats. How did your break go? Was it fun?" sensei said as the class greeted him/her, "Well, there will be a transfer student in our class. Please be good to him."

As sensei spoke, the transfer student went in the classroom. It was a boy with familiar amber eyes and jet black hair. _That boy! That Karupin boy! What was his name again? E-e… Echiwa? No.. Echigawa? Hmm… ECHIZEN! ECHIZEN RYOMA!_ I accidentally slipped a gasp out of my mouth. Suddenly, all the students were staring at me.

"Sorry." I said as I shook my hands saying that it was nothing.

"Echizen Ryoma, Pleased to meet you." He said as he looked at us with plain seriousness. _This boy doesn't get tired of seriousness, does he?_

"Now, Ryoma-kun you may sit there at the vacant seat at the back beside Zerozaki-san." Sensei said as Echizen-kun went towards his seat.

"Yo, Echizen-kun! How's Karupin doing?" I whispered to him as he took his seat. To my surprise, he looked shocked and confused.

"How did you know about Karupin?" he said as the class started to discuss some things. _Wait, doesn't he remember me? Maybe… Oh well._

"Oh, it's nothing. Umm, nice to meet you. I'm Zerozaki Yuuki!" I said as I smiled. He nodded while facing the blackboard.

* * *

The classes were all over. At last! I hurriedly placed my things inside my bag and hurriedly went to my big brother._ I guess you're wondering why my brother and I doesn't go to school together. Well, he's on the soccer team so he has training every morning. He goes to school earlier than me._ I burst open the door of his classroom and hopped on top of him and currently I'm hanging on his neck.

"Nii-chan!" I said as I was still hanging on his neck.

"Yuuki! Why are you here?" he said a little bit choked because I'm hanging on his air passageway.

"Fuji nii-san says to come to their tennis practice with you. But first, go with me at the back of the school. I need to pick up something." I said as I put my arms down and my brother was now able to breathe again.

"Okay." He said as he smiled and said farewell to his classmates. _By the way, my brother is 2 years older than me so Fuji nii-san and *aniki has the same age._

We went downstairs and back at the school. I wondered if the kitten is still there waiting patiently for me. Meow ~ there it is! I carried the kitten on my arms and went to Fuji nii-san. _No wonder, my brother is not surprised at all anymore._ I thought recalling some of the memories where I brought home stray animals since I'm an animal lover. I just can't stand seeing a poor animal all alone and sad. Then, we went over the tennis courts and saw that they were almost finished. Tezuka nii-san already dismissed them and Fuji nii-san went toward us.

"Yo Syuusuke!" my brother shouted since they haven't met in a while. _All 4 of us – Fuji nii-san, Tezuka nii-san, me and aniki were all childhood friends._

"Taiyou-kun," Fuji nii-san said as he smiled and talked to my brother, "umm, Yuuki-chan may I talk to your brother alone?"

"Ah, of course. I'll just go to Tezuka nii-san." I said as I waved goodbye and went inside the tennis courts still holding the kitten but covered with a handkerchief.

"Tezuka nii-san!" I said. He looked at me with his usual serious face.

"Yuuki… how have you been?" he said as his lips curved into a gentle smile. _Not everyone knows this kind of side of Tezuka nii-san._

"I'm fine, nothing new at all." I said as I smiled.

"Souka, what is that?" he looked down at my arms and on the handkerchief that was covering it.

"Ah, this is – "

"HOI HOI! ~ who is this girl?" suddenly, a redheaded appeared and put his arms around my neck. I almost lost my balance and because of this, the handkerchief covering the kitten loosened.

"Buchou, is that your girlfriend?" another guy with spiky jet black hair appeared beside the redhead. _Eh, no I'm not!_

"Ah, no I'm not his girlfriend!" my face had a tint of pink as I swayed my loose hand side to side signalling a no.

"Momoshiro…"

"Yes, Buchou?" the so-called spiky haired said without any care what his consequences would be. _Ah, here comes the…_

"10 laps around the court," he said with a little bit of annoyance. _Never knew that Tezuka nii-san lowered down the number of laps…_

" – in 5 minutes." _Ah, I knew it. Actually, it became even harder. Poor guy…_

"Hai!" the boy named 'Momoshiro' quickly dashed off when he became aware of the annoyed look in Tezuka nii-san's eyes. With this, the handkerchief covering the kitten was blown away with the wind and a gasp accidentally escaped from my mouth.

"Meow." The cat purred.

"Nya! ~ it's a cat! Come here little kitty. Come here." The redhead got off me and was now eye to eye with the kitten.

"Umm, you like animals too, senpai?" I asked him as I smiled and saw that he was caressing its fur.

"HOI! Especially, CATS!" he said as he smiled just like a Cheshire cat. _So we have the same favourite animal…_

"Oh, I haven't introduce myself," he stood up and patted his shorts, " Kikumaru Eiji at your service, a third year."

"Ah, Zerozaki Yuuki, a first year." I said as I held out my hand for a handshake. But instead of a handshake, I received a bone-breaking hug from Kikumaru-senpai as he was saying something like 'KAWAII!'

The kitten jumped off of me and onto the ground. I was surprised so I looked down if it was safe. The kitten just turned around and faced me. Good thing, it wasn't hurt. I looked at my brother and Fuji nii-san. They seem to be having a serious talk. The 'Momoshiro' guy just arrived just in time panting and there was sweat dropping from his face. And gladly, Kikumaru-senpai put me down from his hug. I also just knew that Momo-senpai was just one year older than me. We were all laughing and chatting when a sudden ball flew towards the kitten. I immediately saw this since their backs were facing the other direction and only I and Tezuka nii-san were facing the direction of the ball. I quickly went to where the kitten is and protected it from the tennis ball that was about to hit it.

"Yuuki!" I heard Tezuka nii-san shout, "Are you alright?" he already approached me and had a worried face.

"Yup!" I said as I stood up with the kitten on my right arm, "I got it." And the yellow neon ball on my left hand.

Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai ran towards us and also had a worried look on their faces. Then also, aniki and Fuji nii-san also approached us wondering what the commotion was about. As soon as they knew, they asked me if I was fine. I assured them that I was alright. I tightly hugged the kitten to prevent it from falling off my arm. Then, a brunette guy came up to us.

"G-gomen…" he said with a matching bow.

"Ah, n-no. It's alright." I said as I was stopping him from bowing. Fuji nii-san suddenly got a tennis racket and put on the guy's hand. _Well, that was weird…_

"BURNING! YOU SHOULDN"T BE HERE, LITTLE GIRL! YOU COUDLV'E BEEN HIT!" _Okay…_ I thought as I sweat dropped.

"Hai!" I replied firmly and saluted him.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" he said. _There's a lot of interesting members of the tennis club._ Then with that, Fuji nii-san got the racket from the guy's hand.

"Ah, gomen…" he said as he bowed down again. Suddenly, a black-haired guy with a bandana came to us and called the brunette senpai. It seems that the brunette guy's name was "Kawamura Takashi -san".

The neon ball was still in my left hand and I didn't know that I was gripping it tightly. I loosened my grip and my attention went towards the kitten on the other side of my arm. The kitten was just looking innocently at me with no thoughts of removing its gaze on me. I smiled at it and then back to where we were, the "accident".

"Good thing, you caught the ball, Yuuki-chan." Fuji nii-san said as he turned towards me.

"Ahaha… yeah. Oh here's the ball, Fuji nii-san." I said nervously as I handed him the neon ball. _They mustn't know…_

"Are you finished talking to nii-san?"

"Ah, yeah. Arigatou, Yuuki-chan. And about that cat, no need to worry. I'll take care of it." _Ehh… didn't expect that…_

"Ah, Doumo Arigato! We need to get going, too. Ja mata ashita, Fuji nii-san, Tezuka nii-san and minna!" I said as I hurriedly pulled my brother away from the courts after I immediately bowed as a sign of respect so as not to bring up **that** subject. I looked back again for the last time and waved back at them. _I can't believe I've done it again._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"So how is she?" Tezuka said.

Everyone looked at him and was surprised at his question. Also, Fuji became serious of what Tezuka had said.

"Taiyou said that she's improving physically but the problem is it seems that she's giving up too easily…" Fuji said in a very concerned tone as he turned to the captain.

"Because of that incident?" Tezuka said as he remembered what happened 1 year ago.

"Yes."

"When you mean 'she', are you referring to Yuuki-tan?" Eiji said as he but in upon hearing the conversation.

"Ah." Fuji replied.

"What do you mean by that 'incident'?" Momoshiro asked as he approached them.

"Enough of this, let's not talk about it now. You can all go home now." The stoic captain said as he walked away leaving Fuji, Momoshiro and Eiji behind.

"Saa, right now is not the right time."

"Ehh? Fujiko-chan!" the redhead senpai shouted.

"Ahaha, we'll just have to encourage her again." Fuji suddenly said.

"Encourage her to what?" Momoshiro asked curious about it.

"To play tennis, of course."


End file.
